


oyula tegaanalir (galactic rescue)

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, XD, and fives does too, but basically it's just a huge ginormous fix it, he wants to snap her neck, i hate nala se, it'll gain some anidala, it's in mando'a so it sounds cooler, maybe a teeny bit of codywan, the title means "galactic rescue", this is gonna be long for me, this is just an excuse for me to write anakin being a dad, we all want to see his horrible parenting skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Fives saves the universe.Fives pov, maybe some Anakin or Rex.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	oyula tegaanalir (galactic rescue)

**Author's Note:**

> this would not leave me and so I wrote it  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

“Fives, we just want to talk, okay? We’re here to help you.”

“H-how can I be sure? You- you want to kill me!” 

“Well, you tried to kill the  _ chancellor _ !” 

“ _ HE _ TRIED TO KILL  _ ME, _ GENERAL SKYWALKER! I-I gave him the evidence and he pulled a LIGHTSABER on me, he’s Sith! He’s Darth Sidious!” Fives had trapped Captain Rex and General Skywalker in a ray shield, to make sure it was safe. But he still wasn’t ready to come out. 

“Where’s the evidence? Where is the  _ proof _ ?” 

Well, now Fives was ready. He came out from behind the crates. “It’s all in here, sir.” He pointed to his head. “Th-there’s a chip, designed to control us, every c-clone in the Grand Army of the Republic. Tup’s chip, his malfunctioned, and h-he commenced with the Sith conspiracy too early. Every clone ever manufactured ultimately will turn against the Jedi!” 

He looked at Skywalker and Rex in the ray shield. He couldn’t see Rex’s face, but the General didn’t look too convinced. 

“You, Fives, are accusing, the  _ supreme chancellor _ of being a Sith Lord!” exclaimed Anakin. 

“He pulled a kriffing lightsaber on me! Can’t you see that he’s against you? He’s against all of us! The entire clone wars was a setup! He’s using us all!” shouted Fives. “I’m not crazy!” he yelled in a voice that definitely wasn’t sounding sane. It was those stupid drugs Nala Se had given him. If he ever saw her again, he would snap her long neck. 

“Especially, you General Skywalker. You’ve been used the most. Since you were a child. He told me. He told me  _ everything _ . He’s training you in the dark side in ways you don’t know. Can’t you see that you use more violent tactics than the other Jedi? He wants you to replace Dooku as his apprentice!” 

The General looked taken aback. “You think that  _ I, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, _ will become a SITH LORD?”

“I don’t think, I know.” 

Rex had stayed quiet all this time, contemplating what Fives was saying. General Skywalker had told him about the Jedi Council’s investigation into Master Sifo-Dyas. They had found out that the enemy, the Sith, had created the clone army. Rex thought that Fives’ claims were plausible, especially since Palpatine seemed a little suspicious to him at first. Or maybe he was just being biased because he was afraid Fives would get killed, and he couldn’t lose more brothers in this war. Rex decided to speak up if it would save Fives. Coruscant Guard was on their way, and they would not be as merciful as General Skywalker would be. 

“Uh… General? I think that Fives might be right. Remember the Sifo-Dyas investigation? You found that Count Dooku had worked with Sifo-Dyas to create the clone army. The Sith wouldn’t create an army for their enemy without good reason. And what better reason than an opportunity to seize control of the galaxy?” 

Anakin considered what Rex had said. He seemed very confident in his judgment, and Anakin trusted Rex with his life. And his lightsaber, which was his life. He sighed. “Well, if this turns out to be all a ploy, then you will no doubt be court-martialed. And, as much as I don’t want you to be executed if that is the result, then I can’t do anything about it.” Anakin thought about how Ahsoka ended up leaving the Jedi Order the last time something like this happened. She was still with him of course, he was still training her, but not as a Padawan because she refused to accept herself as a Jedi. He couldn’t let that happen to another one of his friends, his family. 

“Lower the shields, Fives, let us go,” ordered Rex. 

“Do I have your word that you’ll arrest Palpatine?” asked Fives.  _ Footsteps. Coruscant Guard is here _ . 

“If, and only if, he turns out to be a Sith Lord, then I will kill him if I have to,” replied Anakin. 

Commander Fox ran into the warehouse, along with a squad of troopers. 

Fives panicked. He couldn’t be arrested, not before Sidious was convicted, not before there was peace. He spotted Rex’s pistols that he had left on a crate next to him. He picked it up and pointed it at the troopers, threatening them. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” he shouted. But before anything else could happen. The drugs kicked in and Fives collapsed onto the floor of the warehouse. 

Fives couldn’t see anything and he could barely make out what people were saying. 

“Get this ray shield down!” shouted a voice. Was that Rex? “And call a medic!” Yes, that was Rex. 

He felt someone kneel down next to him and check his pulse. Definitely Rex. 

“Fives, stay with me. We’re gonna get you a medic. Don’t worry.” 

Fives heard Rex murmur a few more words, but he couldn’t make them out, and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
